


figure 8 clouds (i'm working things out)

by hollowboness



Series: wear your silver lining [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Long Hair, M/M, Pre-Apocalypse, Scottish Cottage Fic, jon has long hair, martin likes jons hair, minor spoilers for s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowboness/pseuds/hollowboness
Summary: Jon always liked his hair long, ever since he was a kid he’d had it longer than most of the other boys. Once he started working at the institute, it only got longer.Practically no one who worked at the institute saw him with his hair down, and if they did, it'd been so long since they have that they've all but forgotten. That is, until now.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: wear your silver lining [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660045
Comments: 9
Kudos: 253





	figure 8 clouds (i'm working things out)

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for this fandom! just a little drabble I wrote as soon as the idea popped in my head :3
> 
> title from 888 by Cavetown

Jon always liked his hair long, ever since he was a kid he’d had it longer than most of the other boys. However, for as long as he’d worked at the institute, he never seemed to be able to find time to get a hair cut, so his hair grew. Every then and again he was able to trim it, it never went too far past his shoulders, but it was still long. 

Once it had passed his jaw, he began to tie it up. Well, braid it up. He remembered learning how to do it when he and Georgie were together, she’d quite liked braiding his hair and after a while, he just picked up how to do it. He would french braid his hair, usually wearing the same plait until the next time he showered, which was admittedly a little less often than he should’ve but oh well. He would shower, let his hair dry, braid it, and wear it like that for the next 3 or 4 days (sometimes longer), shower, and start the cycle again. Almost everyone at the institute either never saw him with his hair down or hadn’t seen it that way in so long that they just forgot how it looked.

Until now.

After Jon saved Martin from the lonely, they didn’t have to think too hard about what to do, they both knew they had to leave. The thing is, neither of them really knew where too. They didn’t have much time to figure out a place but in his searches, Martin stumbled across (one of) Daisy’s safe house(s). They decided that since Daisy wasn’t exactly… around… they’d use it. It wasn’t too far, only in the Scottish highlands, which was actually pretty far but, anything was better than the institute at this point.

~

Things were a little awkward at first. They were still getting used to their new dynamic, both so used to being The Archivist and his assistant. They had to navigate becoming housemates and partners at once, and the safe house’s lack of a second bed didn’t necessarily make it easier. They often tried to stay apart in the bed, tried to barely touch but it never really worked, as they always woke up wrapped in one another’s arms.

Somehow, Martin still never saw Jon's hair down. They lived together for near a month until he actually saw the man’s hair down, in all its greying beauty.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t even after he got out of a shower and was waiting for it to dry or something like that. It’s just one day, Martin came home after a small grocery run to re-stock their tea and butter, he found Jon dozing on the couch, hair out of its braid and cascading down his shoulders, and a worn book in his lap.

Martin took a moment to just look at Jon, with his hair coming down nearly past his shoulders, realizing that he’d never actually seen it down, before gently shaking the man awake.

“Jon, wake up,” he said, quietly.

Jon stirred, making a small sleepy, disgruntled noise, before rubbing at his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

“Oh, Martin, you’re home,” he sounded vaguely confused as he reached for a hair tie on his wrist, gathering his long wavy hair into a ponytail.

“Yea, um, I was just grabbing a few things we were running low on,”

“I see,” the archivist said, stretching out his back and wincing at the quiet pops of his joints.

Martin smiled fondly as he walked away, towards the kitchen. “I’m making tea, want a cup?”

“Sure, that would be nice,” he heard from the living room.

“You know, you’re hair looks nice when it’s down,” he said, as he went about making the tea.

~

After that day, Jon started to wear his hair down a lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is appreciated/accepted, and feel free to come and yell at/with me about the Magnus Archives on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hollow-boness
> 
> also if anyone’s interested, this will become a series!


End file.
